Dangerous Love- A Peter Pan story
by Funfunfun151515
Summary: Erica finds herself in a dangerous land. A cruel boy, his evil followers, pirates, mermaids, you name it. Neverland is dangerous. But will she find love? This will get better, I promise. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Erica gasped for breath as she stumbled on the sandy beach. She couldn't remember what her home was, who she was. She did remember running through some woods, angry beyond belief. Erica was seventeen, she did know that. But suddenly, she had appeared on the beach, tired and lost beyond belief. Erica looked down at her ripped white sweater and tight black leggings. Erica knew of one definite thing: This was not home. Erica eyed the forest before heading in to its dark interior. Rustling leaves startled her, but she knew that she was tough and could handle whatever monsters or animals lurked beneath the trees.

"Haven't been here before, have you?" A slightly deep voice called out. Erica spun on her heel and faced the source of the noise. A tall boy about her age or older stood before her. He wore tight black leggings and a dark green hoodie. His lips twisted up into a sneer.

"I don't know how I got here," Erica said loudly. The boy jumped down from the tall rock and towered above her.

"What is your name?" He asked. Erica looked him square in the eyes.

"What's it to you?" Erica growls. This boy would not make her do anything.

"Oh, you have fire. Too bad I have to put it out, sweet," He said through a laugh. Erica narrowed her eyes.

"What is your name?" He ordered her, grabbing her arm.

"Erica," She said with venom. The boy glared at her.

"I'm Peter- Peter Pan. And you belong to me," He chuckled. Erica ripped her arm away.

"I do not," She said angrily. Peter flourished a piece of old-looking paper.

"Whoever steps onto Neverland ground may never leave without permission from Peter Pan," Peter read. Erica reached for the dagger in her belt that she knew would be there and brandished it.

"You do not own me," She hissed. Peter reached for her, but Erica swiped his arm with her knife and left a thin trail of red. He lunged for her, snatching her knife away and pinning her to a tree.

"No? I have magic. I own you, because I own everything on this island. And, my love, you are coming with me" He said quietly into her ear. Erica shuddered.

"Never. And don't give me pet names," Erica insisted. Peter pressed the cold edge of the knife against her throat and pressed down. He drew no blood, but it was a warning.

" _Never_ disobey me, _sweet_ ," He whispered before taking her wrist and dragging her until they reached a clearing. There stood three large huts, one medium sized hut and a small hut. Twelve boys ranging from ages nineteen to oh, say, ten stood to attention.

"We go by age. James, twin number one Alex, twin number two Justin, Ace, Sam, Tom, John , Nathan, Tootles, Nibs, Slightly and Curly," Peter informed Erica. She glared at him and the boys. The older eight glared back, the youngest four looked down at their feet. The boys were muscular, wearing dark brown hooded shirts and lighter brown pants. Erica turned on her heels and started to walk out before she gasped for breath. The air was knocked out of her, but she tried to pull through. She made it several feet before collapsing and flying backwards. Some of the boys gasped.

"How did she keep walking?" Was one of many whispers that she heard. Peter grabbed her arm and yanked her up.

"Go to the smallest cabin and change. Come out here as soon as you are done. Oh, and Erica? See that cabin beyond the other cabins? The smallest of all? Never go in there. You will face grave punishment if you do," Peter warned. Erica smiled widely. Finally! A rule that she could break. Erica trudged into her cabin to find black leggings and a green hooded shirt. She quickly changed and flung open her door. The boys stared at her, so she frowned and looked around, searching for Peter. He was nowhere to be seen, so she started toward the exit.

"Trying to leave, sweet?" He taunted, before she felt a tug in her middle. She kept walking and the tug grew stronger until she flew back and hit the floor before Peter. He gritted his teeth and kicked at her, but she stood up and aside.

"I wouldn't recommend, love. Slightly can tell you what becomes of that," He said into her ear. He snapped his fingers at Slightly, who came before them.

"The cage, the torture, and the others," He mumbled, before stepping back in line. Peter smiled at Erica.  
"James. Tell her the rules. Take her to the chamber, do not let her step out of line," He ordered James, before giving James a small vial. James had jet-black hair and dark blue eyes. He grabbed Erica's arm and dragged her into the forest. They soon reached another clearing and he continued with the dragging until they were in the nearest building. Erica was flung inside and sent sprawling to the floor. She stood up and glared up at the tall boy.

"Do _not_ manhandle me!" She warned. James growled and went to slap her, but Erica snatched his hand and twisted it back. He reached for the vial and opened it, pouring its contents into his mouth.

"Magic for ten minutes," He said with a smile. Erica felt herself grow drowsy, but she stood her ground. James frowned and concentrated. After a few moments, Erica collapsed, panting heavily.

"The rules of Neverland. The most important rule is that everything- actions, words- even magic. It all comes with a price. Rule number two, Peter is in charge. He says, you do. Rule number three, you do what he says. Rule number four, you do what he says. Get it?" He finished. Erica laughed.

"I won't follow his rules. He's just a little boy playing pretend," She exclaimed. James smiled. He walked over to her, reached his hand back and smacked her. Erica turned her head to the side with the force and snapped it back to him. She hadn't been able to stop him because she was still tired. James motioned for her to stand up. She forced herself to stand against the will and followed him back to camp. Peter came out of the shadows and pulled her aside.

"Do you understand?" He whispered, toying with a lock of her hair. She snatched his hand and shoved it down.

"Crystal clear. But that doesn't mean that I want to do what you say," She said with a smirk. Peter frowned for a moment before shouting to the boys.

"Boys! We're going to give Erica a... _proper_ welcome," He shouted with laughter. The boys cheered, except for the youngest three. They stared at her with sympathy. Suddenly, she was in the forest, out of the clearing. Peter's voice rang clear.

"You will try to evade my Lost Boys. If they catch you, you're mine. If they catch you, they get to take their good old time before returning you to camp," Peter finished, his voice ringing in her ears. She took off running. Faint footsteps sounded behind her. When they started to come closer, she shimmied up a tree and started jumping from branch to branch. She landed by a small river that she ran in to cover up her scent and tracks. Then she just started running in the woods. She stopped to catch her breath after a mile or so.

"Yeah, she definitely went this way!" Someone shouted. Footsteps came dangerously close, but they were all around her. She hid underneath a bush and prayed. Footsteps came right next to the bush. Suddenly, she was yanked up.

"We got her, boys."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! This chapter might not be the best, but it is kind of a filler, so please just bear with me! Thanks!**

Erica struggled as James and Alex dragged her forward. They threw her to the ground, where Curly, Slightly and Nibs tied her hands and legs together with sad looks on their faces. The boys, with the exception of the youngest three that had tied her, stood around her in a circle. James picked her up by her hands and grinned at the boys.

"How about we give Erica here some flying lessons?" He shouted. The boys cheered and followed as James ran, half dragging her to a mountain. They stood at the top, where there was a small cliff that was about one and a half stories high. He kicked her legs off the side and she was held up only by her hands. She contained her whimper. She was a warrior, not a bunny rabbit.

"Close your eyes and think a happy thought," James whispered to her before letting go. She thought of not dying. That was the only happy thought. Suddenly, she slowed, but then started falling again. She slowed a bit more again as she thought of not dying, but continued to fall again. She landed on the rocks and bit her lip, hard, to not scream. The boys ran down the small mountain, cheering. James lifted her up again.

"She did good with Mole Hill. Let's take her to our Mountain!" He shouted again, dragging her to a larger hill. It was about four stories high. Erica wiggled and squirmed, fighting James. He shook her, so she kicked her legs at him, with no avail. She hung suspended over the rocky terrain. James laughed and let her go. Erica closed her eyes and thought of landing on her soft bed. She hit the grass with pain, but she rolled quickly so she wouldn't break anything. She was stopped by a rock to the head. As she opened her heavy eyes, she saw the giant rock that had done the damage and groaned before the blackness swallowed her.

PETER POV

Peter stepped into Erica's hut and observed her. She slept, but barely as she kicked and squirmed. Peter pondered how she had been resisting his magic. If Erica did have magic, which he highly doubted, she would eventually be poisoned by it if she did not use it. However, again, this was not what he believed. He must have been getting soft. Girls had never come on the island- what was Queen Snow thinking? She must have let a warrior into his land. A _girl_. He hated when she gave his shadow people to take. Suddenly, Erica gasped and arched her back. She sat up seconds later and looked around wildly. Her eyes shone…with tears? She blinked and one fell. She frowned in confusion and wiped it away. A dream…or memory.

"What are you doing?" She growled at him. Peter glared. How dare she speak to him like that. He stalked over to her and kneeled beside her.

"This is my land, and I do as I please. I was watching you awake," Peter replied calmly, not showing his anger, but instead let it shine through his eyes. Erica glared even more.

"Well, you shouldn't be watching me sleep," She hissed. Peter grabbed a handful of her hair and used it to shove her to the wall. He leaned in.

"Then I guess you won't be sleeping, because I can do _whatever I want_ ," He said with a sneer. Erica nodded and he let go of her hair. He stepped back as she jumped out of bed and walked out the door, ignoring him. He followed her as she sat beside Curly Nibs and Tootles. They appeared to be apologizing to her. James walked up to Peter and pulled him aside.

"She slowed down her fall on Mole Hill and the Mountain," He whispered to Peter. Peter narrowed his eyes.

"You must be mistaken. Nobody, let alone a girl, has ever had magic," Peter replied before hovering above the campfire, drawing everyone's attention.

"All right, everybody! Get your chow. Tomorrow, we practice our Bow and Arrows! Erica- you get last serving until you move up rank. Rank is by age right now, coincidentally, but that doesn't mean that it _has_ to be," Peter finished, grabbing his plate and piling it with food. Erica stood at the end of the line and got half of a roll and a small bit of deer stew. Everyone had devoured everything else. Erica walked over to a log and sat down. She ate in small bites until her plate was empty. Peter flew to the smallest cabin and slowly opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, sorry if you guys don't like this chapter...I think you will, but I know that the future chapters will be awesome! And more OUAT stuff.**

ERICA POV

Erica snuck along the rows of cabins, crouching until she reached the smallest cabin. She was about to open the door when a hand clamped down on her mouth and a pair of strong arms hauled her away from the door. Erica was let go and she turned around and kicked her attacker in the shins. The one twin…Justin? Justin. He held up his hands in a surrender motion.

"Did you want to get caught and punished? When Sam tried that, he wouldn't speak for weeks after," Justin whispered fiercely. Erica huffed and started to walk away.

"What, no 'thank you'?" Justin murmured before gripping her arm tightly. Erica tried to remove her arm, but he tightened his hand.

"Let me go," Erica whispered. Justin pulled her closer.

"What? Don't you want to stay awhile?" He whispered. Erica whimpered and tried to pull away. He held fast. Erica turned her head when he leaned in closer.

"What's wrong, Erica?" Justin asked mockingly. Erica smiled faintly.

"Let me check" Erica whispered.

"AAAAAAARGH! LET ME GO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The door to the smallest cabin banged open and Peter flew out, looking around the campground for the source of the noise. The other cabin doors opened and curious heads stuck out. When Peter spied Erica and Justin, the flames in his eyes grew. He zoomed over to them and wrenched Justin's hands from her arms. He started shouting.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU'RE DEMOTED TO LAST RANK UNTIL I SAY SO, OR YOU MOVE BACK UP!" Justin cowered underneath Peter's furious gaze. Peter shoved Justin toward his cabin and everyone disappeared to go to bed. Peter stalked away, leaving Erica shivering in the cold of night. She turned and reentered her cabin.

Erica got murderous looks from Justin the next morning. It was very unnerving. She made sure to keep enough food for him so he wouldn't be even more cruel to her, so she had a very small meal. Peter frowned as Justin heaped his plate with the leftovers, but said nothing.

"Target practice! The lowest rank, Justin, will have an apple placed on his head. Everyone will line up and shoot at it until they hit it. The catch: he will stand far away. So far only the top Lost Boys have done it. Get in a line, by rank!" Peter finished. Erica stood at the end, patiently waiting for her turn. The first five made it and the others returned to the end of the line. Erica lined up her bow and aimed at the apple. Satisfied, she let the arrow fly. It cut through the air and hit the apple in its middle. The arrow flew with the apple, pinning the both to a tree. Peter stared at Erica.

"You...got it," He muttered, before waving to the area where the other boys were. James grabbed her arm.

"How did you do that?" He growled. Erica laughed but didn't answer him. He shook her so hard that her hair flew back and whipped back. Erica shook her head with a fading smile. James reached his hand back and slapped her. He kept his firm grip on her arm.

"How did you learn so fast? No Lost Boy has ever learned so fast," He hissed. Erica smirked.

"I'm not a Lost Boy. I'm a Lost Girl," She said triumphantly before he slapped her again. He pushed her to the ground and kneeled, one knee pressing down on her stomach. She reached up and punched him in his gut. As he keeled over, she leapt to her feet. As she tried to walk away, he yanked her foot and she flew forward, hands reaching out to protect her from falling. She kneed him and kicked him before jumping up walking away. Her cheek still burned from the force of his hand, her arm still pained from his grip, stomach slightly ached from his knee. I stood with the other boys and watched as the small ones failed time after time.

"ENOUGH! All of you. You go to the cage. Next time, try and hit the target," He ordered. The children cowered before he muttered something and they disappeared. James stalked over to him and whispered something in his ear. Peter glared and turned his fiery eyes on Erica.

"Did you attack one of my Lost Boys?" He said calmly, masking the evil and rage. She shook her head no and he crossed over to her.

"No? Well, James is my right-hand man. And you two look like you've been fighting," He retorted. Erica stepped back. Peter stepped forward and grabbed her thin wrist. He pulled her closer.

"You lay one hand on him, even in defense, I will rip your heart out of your chest," He threatened. Erica nodded, seething.

"Okay, spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want," He called out. When Erica attempted to leave, he caught her hair and pulled her toward him.

"Not you. You and I are going to go check up on the boys," He said. Erica pried his hands away from her hair. Peter lead her to a grouping of cages in the forest. The boys were huddled into one each. It was small, and every time they touched the cage, they winced in pain.

"What are you doing to them?" Erica screeched. Peter smirked.

"They are used to this," He said. Erica glared at him before jumping up, trying to get the cage to come down. Hands grabbed her arms and pulled her into Pan's chest.

"Let me go!" She cried out. "Those poor boys have done nothing wrong."

"Touch their bars and I'll put you in one, too," Peter snarled.

"Don't, Erica," Slightly said tiredly. Erica wrenched herself from Peter's grip and disappeared into the forest. She found a peaceful lagoon and sat on a rock, enjoying its beauty. A head popped up from the water.

"Hello! I'm Nira," The mermaid giggled. Her long blue hair was beautiful, like the rest of her. She looked really happy. Erica smiled back.

"Erica, right? Do you want to come and play? I'll bet Peter won't know you're missing," She said mischievously. Erica nodded with a smile. Nira reached out and grabbed Erica's hand, pulling her in. Nira's nails became claws, and her teeth razor sharp. She pulled Erica to her and inhaled deeply, pulling a light turquoise smokelike substance from Erica. Erica became weak, too weak to cry or shout for help. Nira pulled Erica farther in, dunking Erica under. Her eyes closed, and she was kept under until she let out her breath. Then, Nira pulled her up, eyes glinting evilly.

"Let her go!" A rough voice called out. Nira hissed at Peter. He flew close to them.

"Don't come closer!" Nira warned in a sing-songy tone. She pulled Erica's head by her hair to the side, teeth poised to sink into Erica's pale skin. Peter lunged for the two of them, and Erica felt a sharp pain. Nira had bit into the soft skin of her neck. Peter roared and grabbed Erica's limp body. He soared through the sky to camp and lay her on her bed. Erica finally let the darkness swallow her whole…


	4. Chapter 4

PETER POV  
Peter clenched his teeth together. The poison was coursing through Erica's veins. She glowed an aquamarine color, from the mermaid's poison. His only hope was that she had magic, or that she was strong. Stronger than...Felix. His old pal, who had died of mermaid poison. He was closer to him than he was to James, even. Suddenly, a bright light glowed through Erica's body and she sat up straight, rubbing her eyes. She looked the same as before the mermaid, except running through her jet black hair was a streak of turquoise. Peter didn't think that she had magic. It was probably some freak occurrence. But where Felix had died, she had almost, as well. He hated her for being stupid as to believe the mermaid.

"How...how did I get here?" Erica asked. Peter felt a strange pang of sadness. Then he remembered her idiotic act. He glared at her. She stared at him, plump lips parted, deep blue eyes wide. No matter, she was a fool.

"What happened was _you_ fell for a mermaid's trick!" He shouted. Erica winced and looked down to the side.

"You almost died, but I saved you. Now look at you. You're nothing like what you were when you came here," He taunted her, walking slowly closer until he crawled along the bed and whispered in her ear.

"Good girl." He said, toying with a lock of her hair. Erica turned her head away.

"See, sweet?" He whispered. Erica glared at him.

"Get out of my cabin," She ordered. Nobody orders Peter Pan. He laughed.

"It's _my_ cabin. You didn't escape my boys- you're _mine_ , and I can do whatever I want," He said. Erica leapt out of bed and went outside for a few seconds, before returning.

"Where are the younger boys?" She asked. Peter smiled widely.

"In the cages. At least for another week, even if there is no time in Neverland. I think, love, you will move up rank…soon," He said thoughtfully. Erica disappeared back out the door. She was going to try to free the boys tonight, and he knew it. Oh, he relished the thought of making her shiver in fear, scream in agony. But yet, he felt something inside him toward her that he hated. He would have to make up for it by cruelness toward her, her and her charms.

ERICA POV

Erica melted into the shadows, knife in hand as she crept along to retrieve the boys from their cages. When she reached them, the cages were empty. A wind blew, chilling her. A bush rustled. Erica turned toward it. A figure stood up slowly. It came to her, not moving its feet. Erica backed up, brandishing her knife at it. It reached its hand out and snatched the knife. Erica's breath hitched. The figure rushed toward her. As she opened her mouth to scream, its hand covered it and the other kept her tight against it. It carried Erica up high into the sky where nobody could hear them before whispering something. Erica felt herself floating, held up by its magic. It held her at arm's length before showing its face to her.

"Peter? What- let go of me, you monster!" She screamed.

"What? Something the matter, love?" He asked mockingly. She screamed in frustration. Peter drew her closer.

"Never disobey Peter Pan," He whispered, nuzzling his head into her neck. She was frozen from his magic. He drew a finger up and down her arm, sending goosebumps trailing down her arm.

"Or else you'll have to face the... _consequences,"_ He whispered again. Erica felt disgust as he did this. When he unfroze her, she moved to slap him.

"Oh, no, sweet. Bad idea," He said with a small chuckle as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Close your eyes," He warned before they plummeted down to the ground. Erica let out a small shriek, and Peter caught them both just as they were about to hit. Erica jumped down and streaked down the hill toward camp. Everyone was getting food, so she got in front of Justin. She sat down and finished her food.

"Erica!" Tootles shouted, running to her. Slightly and Curly followed, tear stained faces beaming.

"We were in the cage. We missed you!" They shouted. She fell to her knees to hug the boys. She got them fixed up, tucked them into bed, and went to her cabin. As she fell asleep, she heard footsteps and quiet breathing.

Erica clashed her sword together with Ace's. He grit his teeth and pushed against her sword. She jumped to the side and pointed her sword at his neck. Ace groaned and walked to the crowd of small boys.

"Okay, the last fight will be Erica against Justin," Peter said with a grin. Erica stepped into a light stance and held her sword in a block. As she had predicted, Justin attacked first. She blocked it and stepped to the side. She went to aim her sword at his neck, but he blocked and striked toward her leg, cutting another slash in her leggings. She had a lot of cuts. Erica pressed forward, but he slashed at her again, so she jumped back. She narrowed her eyes and moved forward again, slashing toward his arm and drawing a thin line of blood before touching her sword to his stomach. He huffed in anger and stomped before going to the pile of rejects. Erica smiled and put her sword with the rest of them.

"Okay, do whatever," Peter called. Erica waited for a moment to make sure that he didn't need her before wandering off into the woods. After a while, she saw something strange. A hut. It was hovering above the ground about a foot or so. Erica jumped up into it and looked around.

"Oh my! Who are you?" A light voice called out, alarmed. Erica looked and saw a girl her age with wings and curly blond hair staring at her.

"I...I'm Erica. A 'Lost Girl'. Not that I want to be," Erica complained. The girl gasped and floated to the floor.

"I'm Tinkerbell. Peter let a girl on the island? He hasn't caged you?" She asked breathily. Erica shook her head. Tinkerbell set out some tea and biscuits and sat down with Erica. Erica explained her story and Tinkerbell nodded along.

"Well, then you simply must visit me often. But now is the time that Peter and the Boys usually eat. Oh, and Erica dear? He will be mad that you visited me. This hut does not touch the ground, so he cannot hear and observe what goes on in it," Tinkerbell warned. Erica nodded and jumped back down to the ground. When she got back to camp, Peter marched up to her.

"Why were you with Tink? What did you talk about?" He demanded. Erica sneered.

"I won't tell you," She said with a laugh. Peter's eyes darkened. He jerked her forward.

"What did you talk of? I forbid you from going there again," He said triumphantly. Erica laughed.

"I am my own person. You do _not_ tell me what to do," Erica replied. Peter growled.

"You are _mine!_ " He hissed. Erica yanked her arm from his grip.

"You'll pay dearly tomorrow," Peter whispered as she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Erica laughed.

"And then he told me that my face looked like a tomato! Killian's a riot, but I was fuming back then," Tink finished with a giggle. Erica shook her head and sipped her now lukewarm tea. She sniffed the air and sighed. Tink's hut always smelled of tropical fruits.

"I need to meet Captain Hook- or Killian, is it?" Erica asked. Tink nodded, but looked troubled. She took a bite out of one of the biscuits on her plate as Erica watched her.

"Peter won't want you to go. He never lets-" Tinkerbell started, but Erica huffed.

"Peter isn't the boss of me," Erica said crossly. Tink stared at the ceiling.

"Peter...he is dangerous. More than you could imagine. Once Upon A Time, there was a girl. She was no Lost Girl, but she cared for the boys. Peter...he fancied her. He slowly grew jealous. Little did he know that she...she fancied him as well. Peter, filled with rage, hurt her. Badly. He didn't mean to, and yet...he did. I do not know where she is, or if she is alive, but I do know that it broke him. Even if he was already... _evil_. Yet, the fact that they shared even the weakest of love proves that he has some pure in his black heart," Tinkerbell finished, her voice lowering as she spoke. Erica gasped.

"Oh, Tink. That's horrible. But I am safe. He detests me. He could never love me- and I him. I can protect myself, and…" Erica trailed off before sticking her head out of the window.

"PETER PAN DOES _NOT_ OWN ME!" She shouted as loud as she could. Tink gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back in.

"Erica, before you leave, and you should leave, do not challenge him. You, as you have already informed me, have angered him. Do not make him even more mad," Tinkerbell warned before opening the door for Erica. Erica leapt to the ground. The moment Tink shut her door, Peter appeared and grabbed Erica's arm.

"I _do_ own you! How many times do I have to tell you?" He snarled. Erica laughed.

"Millions. How does it feel to know-" Erica cut herself off, remembering Tink's wise words. Peter's grip tightened on her arm. Erica tried to get it back, but Peter was too strong and she gasped as he lifted her into the sky by her arm again.

"Get me down from here!" Erica exclaimed. Peter smiled.

"Oh, so you can't get down? Without my help? What does that mean? If you tell me, I won't drop you, will I?" He asked quietly. Erica seethed. Peter's smile grew.

"You…" Erica trailed off. Peter nodded, with that wicked smile still on his face.

"You...own me," Erica whispered. Peter pulled her closer to him. Erica turned her head away, red growing on her cheeks, her pride suffering.

"Yes, Erica. I do own you, don't I?" He whispered in return. Erica looked back at him, glaring.

"Stop glaring at me," He said happily. Erica didn't change her facial expression. Peter smirked.

"Stop glaring at me," He repeated. Erica wiped her face of all emotion and Peter laughed. He brought them down to the ground and Erica backed away.

"Oh, and Peter? You don't own me. Thanks for getting me down," Erica said cheerfully.

Erica woke up sweating. Tears were running down her face. She reached for the memory, but it was gone. Erica took a few deep breaths and stepped outside. A beautiful music was playing and she followed it, breathing shakily. She found Peter playing a (Pan flute?) and sitting on a tree branch. Erica tried to back away, but he saw her.

"Go back to bed," He ordered. Erica laughed shakily. Like her breath.

"What's that music?" She asked. Peter frowned.

"You feel unloved," He stated. Erica took a step back.

"I was just...I like the music. I...I probably have a-a family…" Erica stopped to think, and the answer that popped into her head wasn't the one that she wanted. Peter hopped down from his branch.

"The boys are unable to hear the music. Everyone has someone here that they care about- whether it be a Lost Boy or a friendly being from the woods. So it's just you and me," Peter said quietly. Erica turned to go back to her cabin.

"Wait," Peter called out. Erica turned.

"I forbid you from going to see Tinkerbell tomorrow," Peter whispered. Erica shook her head.

"No."

Erica stepped onto the boat, Tinkerbell beside her. A man with dark hair and a hook for a hand pressed a sword to her neck.

"Relax, Killian. She is our friend," Tinkerbell said loudly. Killian lowered his sword and looked Erica over.

"Then I must get to know her. Come," Killian said gently, leading them to his cabin. It had dark brown/red walls, deep red plush furniture, and vials and tons of trinkets from around the world, many worlds. Erica sat beside Tink in front of Hook's desk. He sat down and smiled sadly.

"Another one of Peter's toys? I thought since his first went so terribly, he was done," Captain Hook said weakly. Tinkerbell bowed her head.

"I'm not his toy. I am a Lost Girl, and he can't make me do anything," Erica said fiercely. Captain Hook's eyes lit up and he turned to reach inside a cabinet. He pulled out a necklace, a small, round, clear vial containing sparkling gold dust.

"This is Fairy Dust. Good fairy dust. This will grant you three wishes, or heal any powerful wound. Once I pass its ownership to you, nobody can remove it. Not unless you want them to," Killian said excitedly. Erica gasped and admired it, before clasping it around her neck.

"Thank you," Erica said. Killian smiled.

"So. Tell me about yourself," He suggested, waving a hand toward her. Not the hook. Erica thought for a moment.

"I remember running through a forest. I was furious. I was...transported. Transported to Neverland's coast. Peter Pan found me and took me to his camp. Shortly after, I meant Tink. Now I am meeting you. The most that I remember of my life is, like, two weeks," Erica finished. Killian frowned.

"Peter did not wipe your memory. Someone from your land did," He said thoughtfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I've noticed that not many people go on to the later chapters, so I was wondering if you guys could review. Enjoy! (Hopefully)**

Erica waved cheerfully to Killian as Tink flew her to her hovering hut. Once inside, Tink gasped.

"The position of the sun- oh, Erica, I'm afraid that you've missed lunch and dinner!" She exclaimed. Erica put her hand over Tink's.

"It's fine. It doesn't matter, Killian gave us some mango, remember?" Erica prodded. Tink smiled and opened the door. Once Erica's feet touched the ground, Pan appeared, grabbed her arm, and they disappeared. They reappeared in a cave, deep in, so that they could not see the opening.

"I forbade you to go near Tinkerbell, and what do you do? You meet her _and_ those wretched pirates!" Peter shouted, shoving her. Erica nearly slipped on the cave floor.

"You do not forbid me to do anything! How can you wonder why I hear the flute when you keep me away from the good of the island?" Erica retorted. Peter roared and shoved her to the ground. Erica narrowed her eyes at him and got up.

"Pirates? Good? Pirates are evil," Peter sneered. Erica backed away.

"And you're pure?" She asked mockingly. Peter roared again and lunged, shoving her again.

"You do what I say you do! What makes you different from the boys?" He asked. Erica smiled.

"I'm not a coward. I do what I do and nobody _makes_ me do anything, _Pan_ ," Erica said with venom. Peter stepped in front of her and shoved his hand into her chest, bringing out her heart. Erica cried out and grasped the wall of the cave. He squeezed the heart gently, and Erica gasped. He frowned and squeezed it harder. She doubled over.

"Curious. This is the strongest heart that I have ever encountered. If you make me too mad, I might just have to see how hard I have to squeeze to turn it to ash," He said softly. When he returned it to Erica's chest, she gasped and fell to her knees. Peter laughed.

"You do not tell me what to do," Erica whispered, before sprinting out of the cave. She recognized the scenery and ran to Tink's hut. She pounded on the door. Tinkerbell opened it, alarmed. Erica jumped in and panted.

"I can't go back there," Erica said. Tinkerbell fell to her knees.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Peter...too evil. Took out my heart. Told me he'd kill me if I made him mad," Erica explained. Tinkerbell smiled sadly.

"We'll keep you safe."

Erica relaxed in the warm water of Tink's lagoon. She had been living with Tink for...well, in the world that she came from, months. She had learned to spear animals from the trees, climb trees, jump trees, and anything related to trees, really. If she were to set foot on Neverland's soil, Peter would most likely kill her. Erica got dressed and jumped to a tree. She looked down on the forest, admiring its natural beauty. Once in awhile, a boy would find her and attempt to take her back to Pan, but she was much better than they were, and sometimes defended herself with a bow and arrow. She caught a glimpse of the forest below, and her breath caught in her throat. Sam was looking up at her. Erica spied Tink's hut and lunged for the next branch. At the same time, a knife flew up and sliced the branch. Erica fell, grabbing for branches, but failing. When she touched the ground, she knew that it was over. She was not wearing the clothes that Peter had gave her, but black leggings and a green shirt made of tough leaves. Her hair had grown and she had thinned out even more, now her cheekbones showed better, but she didn't look unhealthy. That didn't stop Sam from recognizing her. He tied her hands together and shoved a gag in her mouth before she could blink. She was still in shock from falling, falling and ruining everything that she had. Sam smiled as he alternated between dragging her and kicking her to camp. Erica squirmed, but every kick that Sam delivered made her weak. Erica managed to hit him a few times, weakly. She was still in pain from falling out of the tree. When they reached camp, he tied her to a tree tightly, left the gag in, and went to retrieve Pan. Tootles, Slightly, Curly and Nibs all frowned and started whispering when they saw her, and the youngest, Nibs, sighed and looked to the ground..

"Made a mistake, falling out of that tree," Peter called to her as he stalked toward her. When he reached her, he slapped her across her cheek. Erica lifted her chin up bravely. Peter laughed. He took the gag out of her mouth.

"Let me go," Erica said calmly. Peter roared with laughter, kneeing her in the stomach.

"Oh, no, sweet. You're staying with me. Unfortunately, my boys caught you at an unfortunate time- I'm leaving for a while. Not too long. So you will wear these handcuffs. They were forged by the most powerful sorceress in all the lands- made stronger by the Dark One. Now, you must wear them. It will drain you, eventually kill you, if you try to leave camp without permission from my boys. You will be punished when I return," Peter finished, Erica laughed.

"Tink will find me," She said. Peter chuckled.

"She is prevented from coming into my camp. And if you leave…" Peter trailed off. Erica struggled against the ropes. Peter drew his knife, pressed it to her neck, and pressed down.

"Fine. Fine," Erica whispered, finally giving up. Peter leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You'll be a great Lost Girl."


	7. Chapter 7

Erica slid the knife out of her pants and cut the rope. She couldn't do anything about the magic cuffs, but she could escape. Erica stealthily snuck out of camp. When she left the borders, she felt very little, and Erica smiled. She ran quietly toward Tink's hut. When she tried to jump, however, she was repelled. Tink flew out and gasped.

"You wear the cuffs," She observed sadly. Erica looked down at the cuffs, which were radiating purple light and pulsing it through her skin.

"I guess that…I'll just be visiting from now on," Erica whispered. Tink pulled her into a hug and waved her hand toward camp.

Erica sat down with her food. James approached her and pushed her plate to the floor.

"Oops," He said with a smirk. Erica scooted away, but he grabbed her hair and yanked her toward him. He leaned in.

"Big mistake you made earlier," He said darkly. Erica squirmed, but made no move to touch him. Peter would be very angry.

"Want to have a rematch? Want to tell me how you fired that bow and arrow so well? How did you fight so good?" He hissed into her ear. Erica gritted her teeth as he dug his nails into her arm. James wrapped his slender fingers around her neck. When he squeezed, Erica gasped.

"Never," She whispered. James kicked her down from the log. He had no problem whipping his knife out and pressing it to her neck.

"Was it magic? Tell me now," He demanded. When she sat still and did nothing, he pressed the knife harder into her neck, drawing some blood. Erica sucked in a breath, but didn't do anything else. James pressed the point further in. Erica felt trapped.

"Erica!" Tootles shouted. The littler ones ran to greet her. James let her go and walked away. Erica spent the rest of the day with the kids.

"Everybody! Felix is home!" Someone shouted. All the boys ran to the clearing. Erica went with Slightly and Curly. A tall boy with dirty blond hair stood greeting everyone. When he saw Erica, his eyes widened and he smiled a wicked smile.

"Well, who's this, boys?" He asked loudly. Ace stepped forward, one of the older boys who actually respected her.

"Erica, our first real Lost Girl," He stated proudly. Felix looked her up and down.

"She wears the cuffs," He observed.

"She escaped Pan for months," Ace replied. Felix smiled wider. Erica stood her ground.

"And did you give her our... _special_ initiation?" He asked. Ace winced. Felix laughed. Well, let's do it, then!" He shouted gleefully.

Erica's pulse quickened. They as tied her to a tree and were going to use her for target practice. Then they would leave her for one day. They all lined up. As they got younger, lower in rank, their shots worsened until she would get grazes on her cheek or arm. It was over quickly and they left. They left the arrows that had cut skin there and did nothing else.

Finally. Almost time for her to go back to camp. It was boring. Suddenly, thunder boomed and rain crashed down on her, drenching her. She cursed. Now, they would not take her back. They wouldn't go out in the rain for her. Erica shivered violently.

"Erica!" Tootles exclaimed. Erica looked up quickly. They untied her.

"The guys told us we could come get you," Curly exclaimed. They went back to camp and Erica hurried into her cabin. She kept her outfit on, but wrapped a warm fluffy towel around her.

"Cold?" Felix sneered. Erica snorted.

"Of course I'm cold," She retorted. Felix sat up on her bed.

"I control the weather around here," He said with a laugh. Suddenly, an icy wind blew around her. She shook her head.

"Wow. I'm so not frightened of you. Get out so I can change," She growled. Felix stood up quickly.

"You _don't_ tell me what to do," He whispered. Erica shook her head.

"Get out," She insisted. Felix grabbed her arm and threw her out roughly.

"This is _my_ cabin now," He laughed. She felt her clothes hit her back. She pulled them into her arms and she stood up. Felix stood in the door of her cabin. He smiled and waved to her. Erica sighed and trudged to the small log cabin. She wedged herself in between the logs and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing in here?" Peter hissed into Erica's ear. Erica gasped and sat up. Peter glared at her.

"Felix took my cabin," Erica answered with a shrug. Peter rolled his eyes and growled. He stomped over to her-Felix's- cabin and slipped in. Moments later, a tired looking Felix trudged out and into one of the boys' cabins. Erica went into her cabin and restored it to order. Then she went to the archery field and practiced with a spare bow. She would have to make one. As she let another arrow go and hit the bullseye on the target, she sensed a visitor.

"Had those cuffs on long enough?" Peter asked. Erica turned around to face him.

"I'll take them off you... _if_ you promise me one thing. You return every night, you attend all activities. You try to escape, I will rip your heart out," Peter said. Erica nodded and held up her arms for him to free her hands. He took them off and threw them into the air, where they vanished. Peter looked at the cluster of arrows that protruded from the bullseye.

"How do you do that? The target is so far away. None of the other newbies could even get close to the outer rim of the target when they came," Peter observed. Erica shrugged. Peter gripped her arm.

"Do you have- no, no, you can't. Nobody in this land does…" He trailed off. Erica frowned, confused. Peter sat down to watch her.

"You've passed Curly, Slightly, Nibs and Tootles in rank, not to mention Justin, who is still at the bottom," Peter said thoughtfully. Erica strode up to the target and collected the arrows. She placed them in the quiver and placed the bow and quiver in the archery supplies hut. She walked away and Peter materialized in front of her.

"I'm not done talking to you," He said angrily. Erica smiled mock-sweetly.

"Well, I'm done talking to you," She chirped and walked around him. She felt a tug on her back, and she kept walking until it was pain that she couldn't handle. She turned around and marched back to Peter, pain lessening with each step. Peter frowned and studied her.

"How...never mind. Don't ever walk away from me like that again," He hissed. Erica nodded and walked toward camp. Peter was probably already there, or behind her. Suddenly, she doubled over and fell to the floor of the forest. Pain overwhelmed her. She gasped. A light glowed around her as she groaned in pain. Footsteps became heard and she lifted her head. Through her blurry vision, she saw Peter walking toward camp at a leisurely pace. Erica couldn't talk, so she was forced to lie in wait. Another wave of even greater pain washed over her and the light grew brighter. Peter stopped in his tracks and stared for a moment before appearing in front of her and scooping her in his arms. He looked around wildly for a moment before they appeared in a cave. There were vials and jars full of herbs and liquids. He rushed around quickly, scooping medicines and liquids that glowed into a pot. He stirred them counter-clockwise and put them over some fire. Erica barely saw through her pain, and when he put a glass to her lips, she sipped from it. Blackness engulfed her and she closed her eyes.

PETER POV

Peter brushed a strand of hair off of Erica's forehead. She was pale and shaking as she slept. Peter put the glass to her lips and tilted it down into her mouth, and the rest of the potion trickled through her lips. Erica gasped and the glow reduced until she looked normal. She didn't wake, so he covered her with a light, fluffy blanket. So she _did_ have magic- very, very powerful magic. Erica squirmed and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times. Peter jumped up and stood by her side. He felt great relief. He never felt this way toward anyone, he never felt mercy. He was cruel, and he knew it. Erica made him feel different, but this was not the time to dwell on feelings.

"You have magic- it was harming you. You have contained it, not knowing you had it, and the power was too much. I'll have to show you how to use it," Peter informed her. Erica nodded and sat up. She swung her legs over the side of the table and she tried to stand up, but her knees buckled and she begun to collapse. Peter grabbed her waist and gently pulled her up. Erica stood for a moment before walking out of the cave.

ERICA POV

Erica rolled her eyes at Ace. He was one of her only friends.

"So- how old are you?" She asked. Ace thought for a moment.

"I'm- was- seventeen, nearly eighteen," Ace responded. Erica raised her eyebrows.

"Huh- I'm seventeen. Just turned- I don't know how I remember that, but I do," Erica said quietly. Ace smiled warmly at her. Erica found herself smiling back. Erica looked up at a tree and saw Pan playing his flute. She frowned- she couldn't hear it. He waved her over. Ace sighed.

"See ya when you get back," Ace said sympathetically. Erica went over to Pan nervously.

"You can't hear the flute?" He growled. Erica shook her head, smiling. His eyes grew darker.

"We're practicing magic," He ordered.

"But I'm hanging out with-" She started.

"Practicing magic with me," He said forcefully. Without waiting for her to agree, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the woods.

"We will be making fire. A small one. Light up this leaf- concentrate. Feel emotion. Use it," Peter ordered. Erica tried to, but it wouldn't work. Peter held up a lock of her hair and tugged on it lightly.

"No emotion?" He whispered, lips moving against her ear. Erica focused some more. But it wouldn't work. Peter gathered her hair to one side and stroked the side of her neck. The leaf burst into flame, a large fire. She pulled away from Peter and smiled victoriously.

"Good. Now- tomorrow, we create water. Just try to study. Although it might be hard, for someone like you- incapable and emotionless," Peter taunted. Erica shoved past him.

Erica created a hole in the ground. She closed her eyes. She stayed that way for a few moments until she heard a splashing. She opened her eyes and saw water filling up the hole. Erica smiled and looked around the small clearing that she had made with magic. She made it hover a few inches and it was hidden by vines. She was safe from Peter there. Erica hopped down and walked back to camp. Ace jogged up to her.

"Hey! Um, Tink was looking for you," He announced. Erica smiled widely. She started to go to Tinkerbell, but Peter showed out of nowhere and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to his body and his lips moved against her ear as he talked.

"You can't see her," Peter ordered. Erica tried to pull away, but Peter laughed and tightened his grip until she gasped in pain. She ripped her arm away and stalked out of camp and jumped up into Tink's hut. Tink squealed and hugged Erica. Erica hugged back before pulling away. Tink put her hand to her heart.

"I was so worried about you! Oh, Erica, let's walk back to camp together. I don't want Peter to be mad at you," Tink explained. Erica nodded in agreement.

"So...Killian wants to meet up with us tomorrow. Come after you've had your breakfast. We'll discuss our next plan. So how...how did they treat you after…" Tink trailed off. Erica smiled sadly.

"As well as can be. But...all the Lost Boys will turn evil, the ones that are not yet evil, and the same is probably true for me. I want to leave!" Erica exclaimed. Tink looked ahead at the camp that was becoming closer and closer as they walked.

"You _must_ meet us," Tink whispered. She grasped Erica's hand and squeezed before turning and flying away.


	9. Chapter 9

Erica gasped. She had been asleep, when suddenly from her warm and drowsy place, she was wrenched awake by a harsh pain. Her eyes flew open, and she saw Pan sitting above her, hand in her chest, grasping her heart. He squeezed it gently and she hissed in pain. He tried to rip it out of her chest, but a tug alerted her that he had failed. Erica started to smile. Peter tried again, harder, and flew back into the wall across the room. Erica sat up and retrieved her clothes so that she could change. Suddenly, Peter's hand wrapped around her throat and he squeezed, lifting her up into the air.

" _Never_ use magic against me," He whispered. He let her drop to the floor, attempting to catch her breath, before getting up.

"I have to get changed," Erica said loudly. Peter smirked.

"What's stopping you?" He asked. Erica gritted her teeth and crossed her arms.

"Get out," She demanded. Peter put a hand on her waist and the other hand cupped her cheek.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Erica groaned and flung open her door. She kicked him out and slammed her door again. Once she finished changing, she ate and walked out of camp. Tink joined her to walk to Killian's ship. Once aboard, Killian waved them into his cabin, grave.

"I thought we'd lost you for good, luv," Hook said darkly. Erica smiled sadly. She spied a picture on his desk and picked it up. A blond woman about his age was laughing into the camera.

"Is this your wife?" Erica asked. Killian smiled and looked at the photograph.

"Hopefully. She's back home. Went through a rough time recently, but she's back to normal," Hook informed her. Erica nodded and rubbed her neck. She flinched and let her hand down. She was still sore from Peter's grip on her neck. Killian grit his teeth.

"Go back to Pan. I've had an idea- but I won't be back for… a while. Hang in there," Hook rushed, jumping out of his seat and running to the upper deck. Erica got off the ship and sank to her knees.

"I _need_ … help," She whispered. A strong gust of wind blew around her and a man stood in front of her. He had brown hair and held a cane.

"I am Mr. Gold- Rumplestiltskin, if you prefer. I am bound to help you- at least once more after this. We… made a deal. That is how I came to be here," Rumplestiltskin said tiredly. Erica looked up eagerly.

"Get me off this island," Erica begged. Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"I cannot. I can, however, give you information. There is an object… a powerful gemstone. It can take you away. But it is very protected. Use it as a last resort," Rumplestiltskin warned before disappearing. Erica got up and walked back to camp. She would not use it, the gemstone, she wouldn't use it. She valued her life, but wondered what she had done to get that man to owe her. Sometime when she had all of her memories from the past. Erica sat near the fire beside Ace.

"You're never around… where do you go?" Ace asked curiously. Erica smiled.

"I can't tell you. But I'm around for the activities, yes? What's with the curiosity?" Erica asked in return. Ace shook his head.

"Everyone is already suspicious of you. But then again, you're a girl. You're not a threat," Ace said quietly. Erica huffed and stood up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She growled. Ace grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to her knees so she was looking right into his eyes.

"You're weak," He hissed in anger. He grabbed her other wrist and pulled her to him. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"See?" He whispered. Erica pulled her hands away easily and punched him in the gut.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I hope you lose all your friends, too, because you're all I got- or used to have," Erica said as he hunched over, gasping. Erica smiled victoriously and walked away.

 **POV SWITCH A/N: Sorry, it's too hard to write with she's and her's…**

Felix controls the weather around here. Maybe that's why I'm always chilly. Today, there is snow. The boys run outside to build forts and regular things. I, on the other hand, practice magic on my hovering air-island. I have gotten quite good- good enough that I am starting to be able to fly. I hover above the ground and concentrate. When I open my eyes, I am about ten feet higher. I've done it! The secret is to think a happy thought. I have… few. I step onto actual ground and manage to walk about half of a mile before I run into a Lost Boy- and he's one of the worst I could run into. James. He has an evil grin as he walks toward me. I back up.

"Hello, Erica. I've just seen something curious. Peter has a reflecting pool- one that shows every spot of Neverland. With the exception of Tink's hut. I was watching it when suddenly you just...appeared. Now- how's that possible? Unless you left the island," James said triumphantly. My eyes widen. I can't touch James, I can't leave camp to escape, and I can't tell anyone about my magic. And I don't even want anyone to find my air-island- that's why I cloaked it. James shoves me into a deep bank of snow. I sink down and struggle to get up, but I can't, and my clothes are now soaked and freezing.

"Let me up- please!" I exclaim. James smiles.

"Answers or you stay there," He orders. I frown and whimper, struggling to get up. James shakes his head.

"Too bad- you _were_ pretty… but your chance is gone," James says quietly. I gasp as he throws a knife at a tree branch above the snow that I'm stuck in. The branch cracks, and a huge pile of snow comes barreling toward me.


	10. Chapter 10

PETER POV

I haven't seen Erica since breakfast. It's now dinner- and she better not be trying to escape. I might have to lock her in a cage. I march into her cabin- no sign of her. I focus my magic on tapping into her feelings. I zone in… and feel nothing. I open my eyes- Erica sees nothing. There is just black. I return to myself and call a meeting for the boys. The younger ones are covered in clothing and have rosy cheeks, the older ones have snow splattered all over themselves from the snow-fort-fight.

"Erica has gone missing. When I tried to see into her feelings, there was nothing, and when I looked out from her eyes, there was nothing. You know what this means- she's in danger. Do you remember the last time one of our own was in danger? I know that not many of you like or respect Erica, but she is one of the Lost Boys, Lost Girl, so we have to keep an eye out. I won't ask you to look for her, just… if one of you knows something that might help, tell me," I announce. The boys start talking. Most look sad and nervous, like they hope she comes back and isn't hurt, but the four oldest look smug (James, Justin, Alex, and the oldest- Felix). My gaze turns to Ace, who is sitting on a log, staring at the ground.

"Do you know something?" I ask him through gritted teeth. The boys have started to wander away, so we're alone. He looks up slowly.

"No. Just… feeling guilty. That's all," He says quietly. I make my way to Felix's cabin. He stands up quickly.

"Erica's missing. You know anything about that?" I ask. He shakes his head. I groan and fly to the pool to look for her again. This time, I focus more magic into the pool. It zooms out on the black screen, and shows me a part of the forest. Erica is probably under about fifteen feet of snow. Felix really went all out. I fly out and zoom toward her location. When I reach it, I stop before blasting the snow away. She's a temptation to me- especially since she came back from Tink's. She became even more beautiful. Now I realize that she could be a threat to my power- no matter how powerful and ferocious she is, she doesn't like evil, and I am starting to let her. I shake my head and stick out my hands. I slowly melt the top part of the snow and levitate the rest away from her. I almost shout in anger when I see her. She looks like she started to curl up before the snow fell on her, and a small flame is flickering from her hand. Smaller than a flame from a match. I fly down and take in her, well, blueness. I pick her up and quickly set her back down. She's freezing! I levitate her back to my cave and lay her right beside the fire. I snap my fingers, and she's wrapped in thick blankets. I concentrate my magic on making her warm. Thank goodness her arms were not wrapped in the blankets, because the second that she regains consciousness, she screams and her hand bursts into flame. After a few moments of flinching, she frowns and opens her eyes. As she looks around, the fire dies in her hand.

"Wha… Peter!" She exclaims. I squat down beside her.

"You cost me a lot of trouble, love. I suggest you tell me what exactly happened," I instruct. Erica opens her mouth, pauses, and closes it again. She shakes her head.

"Why not?" I ask patiently. She's still suffering from the extreme cold- it could have killed her- so I cut her some slack.

"I… just can't. I would if I- if I… could remember, but I… um, I can't," She mumbles. I stare at her for a few moments. She's lying, I know it, and she knows that I know it. But, as I like to say, let's play.

I grip Erica's shoulder and transport her to camp. It's been a day, and she's recovered, thanks to both of our magic. Mostly mine, because she was, well, recovering. I fly up to my tree and play my Pan Flute, watching Erica as she smiles and greets the Lost Boys. The only ones who did not move to see her were the four oldest… and Ace. When she broke away from the group, that was when Ace moved up to her. He starts to say something, but Erica shakes her head and says something, clearly upset. He moves to put a hand on her shoulder, but she brushes it away and exclaims. I can't hear her, but she then walks under my tree and sits down, wrapping her arms around her knees. After a few moments, she startles me.

"You'll be happy to hear that I can hear the music again," She whispers. I smile. She was right. She is all alone, lonely. Someone to share in my pain. I am happy. I resist the urge to fly down there and-

"I'm going to see Tink," She sighs. I clench my fists and shove my flute in my tree.

 **A/N: I don't think this is too bad, actually pretty small, but if you don't like kissing scenes, skip this part. Not rated M, but definitely not K. I think T is good rating for this story. Just being cautious.**

"No! I told you no!" I exclaim. She turns to me, and I fly down and turn us around so that she is backed up against the tree. She groans in frustration and stomps her foot. I stare at her for a moment before leaning in and gently bite her ear, tugging down when I hear the falter in her breathing. I face her, so close that I can feel her breath. I transport us so that her back is up against the wall of her room, and I meet our lips. She (on impulse?) slips her arms around my neck and kisses me back. After a few seconds, she pulls back, gasps, and slaps me. **A/N: Okay, we're good!** I chuckle and magic myself to my pool. I look at Erica in her cabin. She sits on her bed, apparently in deep thought. Finally, she stands up and walks… to Tink. The screen fades to regular water and I curse. I will punish her for going to Tink.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is the longest chapter yet- yay! Excluding this author's note, it's still the longest. Please review if you like or dislike- I NEED TO KNOW OR I WILL STOP POSTING! I keep writing, and don't post everything I write, so it'll be easy for me to hold out on you guys... yes, I may be as evil as Pan is!**

ERICA POV

I sneak back into camp just in time for dinner. After I get my plate, I sit by the fire with the others and finish eating. On my way back to the cabin, someone grabs my wrist and we appear in the clearing that I practice magic with Pan. He shoves me to the ground.

"Whoa! What?" I exclaim. Pan makes a fist and cracks the knuckles.

"I told you not to see Tink!" He exclaims, opening his hand and slowly closing it. The more he closed it, the harder it got for me to breathe until I couldn't anymore. I claw at the invisible hand that is choking me, but I get no relief. Finally, he opens his fist again, and I gasp for air. I jump to my feet and smile. Time for me to show him that I've been practicing. I wave my hand up and down and ice spreads over his body. Just surface ice that won't kill him. I wait as the ice slowly melts. When it does, he roars in anger and holds a knife to my neck. He presses down on it.

"I saved you life!" He exclaims. I laugh.

"You also try to- to break my spirit at every turn! I owe you nothing," I whisper. He presses the tip into my neck so it breaks my skin.

"Maybe next time I'll just let you die," He sneers. I concentrate, and when I open my eyes, he's holding a leaf to my neck. He curses and I get up and walk to camp. Tonight, I see what's so special about his hut.

I sneak into the cabin easily. It's very plain, with the exception of a glass coffin and a black and white penciled picture. I walk over to the coffin and peer inside- I gasp. The girl that he must have killed! Her face is deadly white, and a name engraved on a gold plate beside her head reads **Wendy Darling- Mother To Lost Boys.** I swallow and turn to the picture. It is a picture of… I can't tell. A girl, but the picture is extremely blurred. I hear a twig and leaves cracking outside the hut and I transport myself into my cabin. Seconds later, Peter is standing in front of me, grabbing me by my throat.

"YOU CAME INTO MY CABIN, YOU FOOL! The only other person dumb enough to do what you've done is Sam. He still won't talk about it- let's do the same to you. Worse- you need punishment," Peter roared. Then everything turned black.

I wake up and start to stretch- but I hit something. I open my eyes. A- a cage. I scream as loud as I can until Peter appears, smug smile on his face. I try to reach out of the cage to, I don't know, throttle him, but my hand burns and I yank it back.

"Uh, uh, uh! No way. You can't leave that cage until I am sure of your loyalty," Peter says. I groan. He hands me a plate of food.

"Eat," He orders. I laugh.

"No."

PETER POV

She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep, and it's been two weeks. The only thing that she accepts is water. She's starting to look like she hasn't eaten or slept. At least she's clean- I use my magic to make her clean every evening. She won't meet my eyes or talk to me. It kills me and satisfies me- mostly kills me. I shake her cage.

"TALK TO ME! EAT! DO SOMETHING!" I shout. She smiles down at her hands folded neatly on her knees. Is she planning something? No… just being stubborn. If she doesn't eat, she will be kept alive only by the magic of Neverland. A shell. A shell in a coma. I open her cage door and pry her out. She stumbles and collapses into my arms. I tighten my grip on her, and she closes her eyes to breathe and rest for a moment.

"I'm not letting you out," I say quietly, expecting her fury. And it came. She shoves me, and I actually stumble back, even though she's practically half-dead on her feet. I start to laugh at her little resistance, and when I look back at her, she's trying to escape. I appear in front of her, and she smacks right into me. I quickly spin her around and tie her wrists behind her back together. When she turns back around, her cheeks are bright red and her eyes are trained on the ground. I want to comfort her, but I am the King, she's just a lowly Pawn in my game. No matter how many times I tell myself that, I still want to ease her pain. I still want to wrap her up in an embrace. I still want to-

"Will you promise never to go to see Tink?" I ask hopefully. I don't show that hope because it is too small. I don't hope. Never have. Lots of Nevers on Neverland.

"No. Never," She whispers. Like I said. Lot of Nevers. She trudges back to her cage, but I whip out a hand and circle it around her wrists. She pulls them, but I pull her so her back is touching my chest.

"There's a reason I tied your hands. I want to show you something," I whisper in her ear. In seconds, we are on a tall mountain ledge, overlooking the island. The lake is large, and looks magic where we are standing. Her breath catches as she takes in the island paradise. I follow the path of her eyes. When she suddenly steps back, I curse under my breath.

"More island friends!" She exclaims. I sigh and rub my face with one hand.

"The, erm, natives. But they're dangerous," I warn. She deflates. After a few moments, she asks me quietly if we could leave. I nod and we are in front of her cage. As her eyes settle on it, she shakes her head.

"No. No," She mutters. I push her toward it and cut the ropes on her hands. She shakes her head.

"Closed door, animals roar, all day, no play, no fun, can't run," She whispers. Again. I raise my eyebrows. She shakes her head and growls.

"Head games all day, no way, go away," She hisses. Ah. All the alone time.

"Get in or say you won't see Tink or the pirate again," I order. She laughs quietly.

"Saying no, want to go," Is the reply. I grab her shoulders and meet her eyes. I close mine and let her mind heal. She gasps and slaps me.

"What did you do to me?" She squeals. I grin.

"So I take it your mind on the subject hasn't changed?" I ask. She stomps on my toe.

"No," She says confidently. I pick her up and toss her in.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Do you guys have Pan's powers of persuasion or something? Fine, I'll post. But please review or I will stop posting. I'm serious. If I stop and I get reviews, then I might start again, but... oh, who am I kidding. This is my baby, and I'm gonna keep posting. Just review, okay? Anyway... more exciting things in later chapters.**

Erica isn't in her cage. I curse. How could she have escaped from the _inside_? As weak as she was, she would have had to be as powerful, or more powerful, than me! No, someone must have let her out. I transport myself to camp, with my effects to frighten the insolent girl. I turn on my red lightning storm that swirls around me. When I arrive, a second later, the Lost Boys jump, and I see Erica in her regular clothes, with a plate of food. Still looking skinny and tired, but almost as beautiful and strong as ever. I think it's time to change the game. I pull her into her cabin.

"Time for a game-change. I'm bored of this. You're very… useful," I say, then pause, to lean in and cup her cheek, gently touching her lower lip with my thumb. "And I'll put you to use." She steps back away from me, eyes wide.

"No, you won't," She protests. I smile.

"Don't you understand? You'll be changing your mind soon- you'll _want_ me," I say casually. She gasps, backs up, and stumbles out. **A/N: I'm not gonna be explicit. Get your mind out of the, erm, darker parts of the gutter! Jeez!**

ERICA POV

This could actually be a good thing. He's insane if he thinks he's getting anything- finally, peace. I look over at Ace. He's staring at the ground. I walk over and sit beside him. His eyebrows jump and his mouth pops open.

"I wonder if there are any marshmallows around here," I comment. Ace looks as if I'd just complimented Pan on his, ahem, friendly and kind demeanor.

"Um… hi?" He asks. I smile.

"I want to be friends again," I say, cutting to the chase. He smiles and nods.

"Yeah… I'm sorry. About the other day, I mean," He mutters. I smile and hug him.

"I missed having a friend…"

I walk to the lake to wash. On my way, I think of Tink and Killian. I have to see them soon. I start to pull off my shirt when I hear something behind me. I turn on my heel and back up.

"Peter!" I squeal. Peter walks slowly toward me. I shove my shirt down. Thank goodness I'd heard him. He puts his hands on my waist, and I shove at him. He tightens his grip and smiles.

"What? Something the matter?" He asks mockingly. I gasp as he pulls me closer.

"Let go," I exclaim. He laughs and pushes me back.

"Poor, poor Erica- it's only a matter of time," He warns, before disappearing.

I pull off my shirt, slip on my tank top, and slide into bed. I think of what my life might have been like before- before Pan, and all of this craziness. I open my eyes and sit up in my bed.

"Something the matter, love?" Peter asks innocently. I look down at my skimpy tank top and pull my blankets up to cover me. He puts on a pouty face and kneels down beside me.

"Get out of my cabin! Ugh, you pig!" I groan, rolling over and pulling the covers over my head. After a few seconds, my covers are ripped off of me. I flop back over and glare. He smiles at me and drops my blankets on the floor.

"What do you want?" I grumble. He laughs and stands back up.

"The question isn't what do _I_ want. It's what do _you_ want?" He asks, the most innocent expression on his face. I sit up and lean in to whisper in his ear, my lips touching his ear as I speak.

"What I want…" I trail off, grasping his hands in my own and leading him backward.

"Is for you…" I continue, placing my hands on his chest.

"To go away!" I shout the last part, pushing on him so he stumbles out of the room, looking confused. Now, I get nice peace. I cuddle back up in my warm blankets and let sleep wash over me.

It's not sleep that washes over me right now. It's ice-cold water. I snap open my eyelids and yelp. I face Peter and glare.

"What? You looked warm," He comments. I groan and heat myself up. Once I am dry, I go to my wardrobe and pick out some clothes. Peter sits on my bed and watches me. I turn to him, point to the door, and frown.

"What? You can't go _outside_ to change," Peter says innocently. I groan and focus on him. He is gone in an instant, and I am in my clothes much, much quicker than normal. I have realized that I can just use magic to put my clothes on. I go to my clearing and practice my flying, I have gotten quite good, and practice other magic. As soon as I step on the ground, Pan is in front of me. I shriek and step back into a tree, bumping off of it and stumbling forward. He catches my and straightens me up.

"Where were you?" He growls. I stutter for a moment and look around wildly. He grabs me by my waist and pulls me up against him to mutter in my ear.

"Tell me where you were." I groan and push off of him to step back, but he grips me tighter, and I tilt my head up to him.

"What does it matter?" I ask, adopting a calm manner. He tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear and gently pulls my bottom lip down with his thumb.

"Yes. Well, I guess, instead, I could make you-" I cut him off as the meaning of his words hits me as he stares at me. He chuckles.

"Um, I'll show you. Grab my hand," I instruct. He does and I pull him up onto my air-island. It's significantly larger, with a small plant of wild strawberries growing beside some wild blackberries.

"You- you did this with your magic?" He asks breathlessly. I nod and smile. He pulls me down and we are on Neverland ground again.

"You are more powerful than even I could have…" Peter trails off.

"I'm going back to camp," Peter finally growls, pushing me out of his way.

"Oh, and Erica? Do us all a favor and stay away," He calls back to me. He could have punched me in the gut and I would have felt better than this. I can't believe that that just happened. I stumble away from camp to go to Tink, when an arrow loses itself in a tree beside me.

"Done with your little tantrum, Pe-" I start, but stop as I see the shooter. He must be a Native. I have enough time to note his dark skin and hair before he steps up to me, shoves a cloth onto my mouth, and smiles as I pass out.


	13. Chapter 13

I wake up tied to a tree, gagged, and wearing my tank top and leggings. My hair is out of its hair tie. I guess they took them as valuables. A man a little older than me sees me awake and smiles. He rips my gag off.

"Where is the camp?" He asks. Very direct. I shake my head and become dizzy. He slaps me and I see stars.

"They betrayed you," The man whispers. "They made you leave, I saw him. If you do not talk, we will use you to bring him." The man warns in halting English. He's right, he, they, treated me cruelly. But there were others, innocents, the youngest. And Ace. My friends.

"Never," I whisper back. The man looks at me, eyes filled with fire, unties me, and drags me away.

Everything aches, and I feel multiple sharp pains. I can barely open my eyes. I feel someone brushing my tangled hair over one of my shoulders. Now they're going to use me to get to Pan.

"Pan! We have your girl!" The man shouts loudly. I open my eyes and let my head roll to the side. The man holds a knife to my neck. It is not poisoned, but it still has the ability to kill me. Felix steps out from behind a tree and begins to smirk, but his eyes meet mine, and he gasps. He steps back. I must look terrible. It's been days, weeks even, with only water and barely enough food to keep me hanging between life and death. I close my tired eyes for a moment. When I open them, Felix is bellowing for Peter. Peter appears annoyed and faces Felix.

"Why did you bother me? I told you to deal with them for me!" He roars. The Native laughs. Peter whirls around, fury plain as the nose on his face. His eyes land on me. He looks at me for a moment before his eyes widen and he stomps his foot, the floor rippling outward. The man stumbles, causing me to move my foot. I gasp and crumble to the ground. Peter thrusts his hands toward the Native but pauses when the man holds a knife to my neck. He thinks I can't move, so his grip is weak. I use all of my energy to push his arm away and run to Peter and Felix. Felix grabs his club and steps toward the man, and I feel my legs collapse from the weight of my body. The fall to the ground is so long… I must be flying. Dying.

I open my eyes and look around me. I am in my hut. I laugh and clutch the sheets. I look at my body. It is healed, most likely because of Peter. I cry and laugh and bury myself in my sheets.

"Finally awake?" An amused voice brings me out of my blankets. I peek at Peter. I still resent him for causing this whole thing. I ignore him, good mood put away as I grab my outfit. I use magic to switch the clothes in my hand and my pajamas. I'm in my pajamas. Someone… changed me. Okay, I'm so not thinking about that right now. Peter clears his throat, and I put my pjs in the drawer. I start to step out, but he whips a hand out and grabs me by my wrist.

"Erica, I-" He starts, but I cut him off. I don't need to hear this.

"Don't," I say harshly. He sighs and pulls me closer.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I overreacted. But you can't ignore me. I saved you," He says. I shake my head incredulously and laugh.

"When? _After_ I was kidnapped and- and tortured-" I stop abruptly, unable to continue. I walk outside and the Lost Boys (most of them) run to me and give me hugs. Once they break up, Ace runs to me and gives me a hug, burying his hands in my hair.

"God, I thought you were.. and then I saw you, and I- I…" He takes a shuddering breath. I shake my head.

"Lets not talk about that, yeah?" I ask gently. He nods and lets out a breath.

"So, can- um, Erica? Peter's looking real mad. And watching us. And beckoning to you," Ace says in a low voice. I curse under my breath and head over to Peter.

"Good news. The Natives thought that we had taken one of their men, so they took you. And.. um, yeah. But I found the man and took him to them, and they send their apologies. And say that if they ever see you again, they will hurt you worse. Yeah, that part confused me. But anyway, you are safe now," Peter finishes. I groan. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll stand by you. Okay? If they try to hurt you, I will destroy them. They just aren't used to me having a girl in camp. Nobody is," Peter adds under his breath. I nod and return to talk to Ace, but every few moments, Peter and I make eye contact and he smiles, almost undetectably.

I am in the Native's main camp. The men leer at me and the women snarl. A man drags me into a tent and ties me to a chair. I am too weak from whatever they gave me to stop him as he hurts me, beats me up. I scream at the top of my lungs. I scream.

"Erica, wake up! Erica!" Somebody shouts, shaking me, jogging me awake. I sit up panting, tears streaming down my face. He reaches over and holds me until I stop doing that weird hiccup-breath thing. He leans back and tucks a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Was it about the-" He starts.

"Natives," I whisper. He sighs.

"What did they ask you?" He asks.

"Where the camp is, what feeds your power, where they can get to the boys, what you care about," I start. I am about to continue, but he shakes his head.

"Why didn't you tell them? They wouldn't have hurt you," He points out. I look out my window at the cabins.

"I couldn't let _any_ of the boys get hurt," I explain. He looks at me in...awe?

"That's… you are… wow. Um, I'll let you get back to sleep, okay?" He asks gently. He turns and starts to leave, but I call out to him.

"Peter, I-" I stop, suddenly embarrassed "Never mind." He looks at me for a long moment.

"Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" He asks. My cheeks blush.

"Yeah," I whisper. He smiles and lays on top of the covers, holding me, and I sleep soundly for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**So... I was wondering if it would kill you to review...? Hey, Funfunfun, I hate ...blah...but I love...blah... ah! I reviewed! I'M MELTING! Tell me what you like and don't! PLEASE! I have a ton of chapters already made. YOU ARE WHY I DON'T POST DAILY!**

But not the rest of the nights. I have lost my appetite, and am plagued by violent dreams, or memories. They are the same now. I spend all of my time shooting arrows and getting stronger through training. I manage one small meal at the end of the day, just to keep me alive, and to make sure I gain muscles. I will never be weak again. But sleep? I am vulnerable. So instead of sleep, I stay awake. At first, nobody noticed, but now, everyone does. I went to see Tink. She screamed and ran to me, tears running down her face. I had explained everything, and she had the expected reaction. Then she told me that I looked like the walking dead. When I got back, Peter had been waiting for me. Now, I think back to what I have done wrong. Nothing. But the anger is plain on his face. He takes me by my arm and takes me to his pool thing. He shows me a recap of this week's meals. I guiltily watch as I show up only seven times, whereas everyone else shows up twenty one.

"What is that?" He growls.

"Meal times?" I ask innocently. He grabs my wrist and pulls me to him, and when I come closer, he lifts up the bottom of my shirt.

"I can count your ribs! You have dark circles under your eyes!" He shouts.

"What do you expect, Peter? First, I have no memory. Then, I'm taken captive by a group of boys. Then they kick me out and I get tortured by scary Natives! I'm not going to stuff my face and sleep soundly," I roar. He sighs.

"I'm going to heal you," He says calmly.

"What? How?" I demand. He laughs.

"Magic," He says simply. He holds his hand above my head and moves it down until his hand has passed over all my body. I immediately felt the cool soothe me. I let out a deep breath.

"Thank you," I say breathlessly. I feel great. Why was I upset, though? I- it was…

"What- what is- what did-" I start, then I stop myself. I look over myself, but I find no injuries. I rack my brain, but I can't remember!  
"Um, I'm just gonna- gonna go back to camp…" I trail off, then I walk away in a daze.

"Camp's the other way, Erica!" Pan shouts, laughing wildly. I grunt and turn around.

I've fallen into routine. Eat, train, hang out, train, eat, ditch Pan's lame flirt attempts, train, eat, sleep. And I visit Tink. She said that Killian would be back soon this week, so I'm heading out to see if he's here yet. I spy a ship, but I immediately know that it's not the Jolly Roger. I frown and head out to it. I can hear the crew yelling from the forest tree line, and I spot rowdy pirates getting off the ship. My gut tells that something is off- way off. A few of them see me and smile widely before stumbling over. I start to walk backward to go back to camp, but my bare feet catch on a rock and I land on my back. I try to stand up, but the three pirates are here. Two of them grab my arms and pull me up, the third clamps his hand over my mouth. I thrash, but I feel a hand on my neck, then I see black.

I wake up on a bed in a cell, arms and feet tied. I curse. I look down at my legs and almost scream. I'm wearing a- a- a dress. A dress, for goodness sakes! I omit a stream of profanities.

"Well, that's no way for a lady to act," A voice calls out. I snarl and look up at the person. And gasp.

"Y- you look like- a lot like… are you Liam? But- but I thought that you passed on! And Liam was a good man!" I exclaim. Liam(?) laughs and opens my cell door, stepping in.

"That Liam is gone. Those men that I went with? They passed on. I? I was delivered back here. I fell in love. And then- this is none of your business. Are you comfortable?" He asks, grinning at me like a fool. **A/N: I know this is, like, totally random, but Peter Pan was never Rumple's Dad. His brother? Probably. Also, this next part is kind of… um, intense. With suggestion, but it doesn't happen, but there's kissing. So feel free to skip. If you want more or less, comment and I'll make it happen.**

"Well, I could use my outfit and freedom, but I'm guessing that that's not gonna happen?" I ask sarcastically. Liam's smile turns sinister.

"No. Nobody wants a girl who dresses as a man- they want someone who's attractive. Want to know what I'm going to do with you?" He asks. I spit at his shoe.

"No, no. None of that! No man wants a girl with an attitude. Well, some might, but not the ones that you're being _sold_ to. But before I sell you…" He trails off. My eyes widen and I step back. He steps forward and unties my hands and my feet.. My brain goes into survival mode. I scan his body. Dagger on the belt. Good. I can use that. If I could use my magic, I would, but I have some cuff on my arm that is holding me back. He gathers me in his arms and roughly kisses me. I give less resistance that I want to. I have a plan, after all. I grit my teeth as his hands roam my back. He pins me against the wall and kisses my neck. **A/N: And we're good.** In a flash, I grab his dagger and hold it up against his neck. I turn him around so he's against the wall, and I smile.

"Comfortable?" I ask innocently, pressing the dagger deeper into his skin so that it breaks a bit. I'm not gonna hurt him much more, but I can't let him capture me again. I smile and find the 'blackout point' and squeeze it. He slumps down. I tie his hands to his feet and cut off the ties at my feet to strengthen my knot. Then, I rip fabric from the dress and tie it around his mouth, gagging him. He won't wake up for a while either way. I sneak out and grab the sword lying beside my cell. I feel stronger immediately.

"Hey! The pri-" Some pirate starts behind me, but I whirl around and put my sword up to his neck. He smiles.

"Come on, girly. Put that sword down- you don't even know how to use it right," He says placatingly. I grin and get into my fighting stance. He laughs and moves in, but I block his move. He chuckles and thrusts the sword at me again. I block and point it to his throat. I squeeze his blackout point and laugh as he crumples to the ground. This is how I take out the pirates and make my way on deck. I had taken out many down below deck, and there were very few above deck. After I had defeated them all, I went to steer the boat back to Neverland. That is what I am doing now. Apparently, they had tried to leave. I see Neverland off in the distance.

"Lady? Miss? We- we want to join you," A pirate says slowly, four others beside him. Everyone else is still passed out.

"All right, take me to Neverland," I order, sitting on a spot on deck where I have a full view of the ship and all of the crew. Slowly, they come to and admit defeat. Finally, just the captain is below deck, still passed out or just still tied up. When we reach the shores, I address the crew.

"You will sail far away and never come back. When you are out of sight of Neverland, you let your captain free, but know this. If you ever return, I won't hesitate to turn you in to Pan. And he's very, very dangerous," I finish. They agree. While I had been waiting, I had changed back into my clothes, so I step onto the sand of Neverland. The ship starts to sail away, and I see something flying toward me. I squint. It's a black person. Like, a person's shape and form, but all black, pure black, with glowing eyes, It is very close to me now, and when it reaches me, I shudder. It grabs me by my shoulders and lifts me up high. It grabs my hand and dangles me by it. I scream. I try to use my magic, but I guess that the shadow is too powerful. It must be taking away my magic.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! Hope you've been watching OUAT! As I look back and post these chapters, I am always surprised how far back I am! Like, I'll be writing on page (example) 50 and be posting page 15. Even though I don't do it by page. So... who should I blame... maybe those who don't review...?**

"Shadow! Give her to me!" Peter's voice shouts. He sounds angry. He takes my hand, but I don't fly. He can't know that I am that powerful. I cry out in pain. He shakes me and sends a jolt through my arm. I scream.

"Trying to run away?" He roars. Anger slips into my voice as I respond.

"Being kidnapped and almost sold by a back from the dead pirate?" I exclaim. He laughs and shakes me again.

"Yeah right," He exclaims. I scream in frustration. My hand becomes sweaty, and slides out of his grip. I cry out as I plummet down toward the treetops. I still have a ways to go before I reach them, but I think hard. Save myself and doom myself? Wait- I can't! The cuff won't let me use magic. Peter grabs me and I have no need to decide.

"God, Erica! Now, tell me the truth! I have a spell on you- you'll be in a lot of pain if you lie," He growls. I catch my breath and let my hand go limp. It hurts so much.

"I was walking through the forest, and I saw a pirate ship. I thought that it might be Killian, so I started to go. Then, I saw that the pirates looked much more dangerous, but before I could run, they knocked me out and put a magic-preventing cuff on me. The captain was Killian's thought-to-be-dead brother, and he told me that he was going to- to sell me. I knocked him out, took over the ship, and came back. You know the rest. Now take off the cuff and put me down," I demand. Peter flies us down, takes off the cuff, and pockets it. Before I leave, he catches my wrist and heals it. He doesn't let go.

"I'm sorry, love," He murmurs into my ear. Great. Back to the shameless flirting. I rip my wrist away.

"Don't call me love," I hiss, walking back to camp.

I watch Pan from across camp. He's watching the fire. Suddenly, his gaze finds mine and he grins. I turn around and look for Ace. I guess he's gone to bed. I look around. All of the boys have gone to bed. And when I face forward, Peter is in front of me. I stand up to go to bed, but he's too close and I walk into his chest. He holds my waist and backs up so I have room to balance myself.

"Um, I have to go to bed," I mumble.

"My cabin is that way," He whispers. I groan and try to pull away. Of course he picks tonight to be stubborn.

"Going so soon?" He whispers in my ear before moving his slender fingers up my back and to my neck, brushing the hair to one side.

"Yes, I am. I've had a rough day," I complain. Peter is just so hard to resist. I know I should hate him, but…

"I can make it better," He whispers before moving his lips along my neck to my jawline. If I don't leave now-

"Goodnight, Peter," I say, somewhat breathlessly. Dang. He laughs and kisses the side of my neck again. I pull away and walk head high into my cabin.

Invaders. Invaders on the island. Two adults and a boy. Pan is having me and Felix go to them. And kill the adults. We step into a clearing where they are standing.

"We're the home office," Felix announces. I grin and prepare my bow and arrows.

"But-" The man starts. I step close to him.

"What? Confused? Because we're teenagers? Destroying magic wasn't real," I whisper. The woman tells the boy to run. He does, and I shoot the woman and Felix takes the man. Now we go to camp and wait.

The boy is watching me. It's annoying.

"What?" I ask harshly. He looks at me for another moment.

"You look like my other mom, Regina," He says thoughtfully. I laugh.

"Gee, thanks. When can I meet her?" I ask sarcastically.

"Soon. She'll be coming, you'll see."

I duck behind a tree. Peter is near. I sense him. I peer around the tree and gasp, pulling back. He was turned around and looking around for me. I grab a tree branch and hoist myself up. A pair of hands grabs my waist and pulls me back. I gasp and whip my head around. Peter is staring at me. I start to protest, but he wraps a hand around my mouth.

"Adults," He whispers. I nod and try to slide forward, off of that idiot's lap, but his grip tightens.

"Don't move. They have magic." I open my mouth to complain, but Pan slips his hand over it again and keeps his hand there. It's quite obvious that I'm not gonna be moving or talking. The adults are below us. A one handed pirate (Killian, the traitor), a blond woman, woman with short brown hair, a man, and a woman with black hair. She does look like me. Whatever. They're enemies, invading our home and my- my family. Peter tightens his hand around my mouth. The woman who looks like me is talking and gestures up, and the whole group looks into the trees. They gasp all at the same time. Peter lets me go and flies to the ground. I jump and put my hands on my hips.

"Why, hello. Come to play?" Peter asks. My lookalike steps forward and shoves him backward.

"We want our son, Henry back!" She hisses. Pan laughs.

"If you can find him," He taunts. The woman growls and reaches toward me. Then she stops and her nostrils flare. She stares at me for a while before turning to Pan.

"Is this your magic?" She asks angrily. Peter looks from me to her.

"No. Queen Snow sent her here. I don't know when. Oh- look. It's the Queen herself. Do you want to explain?" Peter asks mockingly. Snow smiles sheepishly.

"She was- she- I'm sorry. I can't, not while she's here," Snow says. I step up to her and hold my knife to my neck.

"Tell me right now," I order. She gasps. The man draws his sword and holds it to my neck. Peter, from behind me, snaps his fingers and the man's sword is at his feet. I lower my knife and step back to Peter.

"You will have to find our camp if you want your… little boy back," Peter says before grabbing my arm and pulling me away. Once we're out of sight, I wrench my arm away and roar.

"You know something about me! She knows something about me!" I scream. Peter clenches his jaw.

"Calm down," He starts. I grab the hilt of my knife, but he snatches it away, throws it to the ground, and grabs my arms to pin them to my sides.

"I just want to know who I am," I cry weakly. I drop to my knees and bury my face in my hands. He squats down beside me and watches me cry. I finish and stand up. I search his face. He is cruel. He won't tell me who I am, so I'll ignore him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my gosh don't attack me! I know this chapter is prob not very good, but I have better chapters coming!**

He's so annoying! He won't stop pestering me. I've taken to spying on who I now know are the Charmings, Emma, and Regina. Now, I'm going to do what I call Hero Baiting. I shoot an arrow at the apple that is sitting on the table in front of Emma. The apple flies back with the arrow, which buries itself in a tree behind Emma. She shouts and I step into view. The others come into view. I smile and make myself appear in the branches above them.

"Regina, this one has magic!" David warns. I laugh and appear in front of them. Regina grabs my arm and shakes me.

"Where's Pan's camp?" She growls. I laugh and appear behind them.

"Like I'd tell you!" I exclaim. They turn around and Emma makes a grab for me, but I bat her hand away. They surround me and I laugh.

"Yeah, because that's gonna work!" I shout before appearing in a tree close to camp and going back in. Pan comes up to me. I sigh and start to brush past him.

"Enough," He whispers before we appear in the woods.

"You can't-" I start, but he takes his hand back and slaps me. I bite my lip and stare at the ground.

"You seem to have forgotten who's in charge here," He whispers. I state him in the eyes. I have nothing to say to him. Nothing that won't get me slapped. My silence didn't prevent the slap, actually, because he does it again and again. And again. Finally, he lets me go, and I stumble off in the woods and collapse on a log and just cry. I just want to know who I am. I didn't ask to come here, I don't think. He's terrible.

"Are you alright?" Someone asks quietly. I look up to see Snow White. I stand up in alarm and wave my hand in front of my face and make my wounds heal and disappear.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine, why?" I ask. Then I realize that I'm talking with the enemy and I run back to camp. Ace is waiting for me. I still beside him and sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asks. I think for a moment.

"Everything. I don't see the point in trying anymore. I'm never going to be happy. I'll always be miserable, unless I-" Ace cuts me off with a huge hug. I squeak.

"Don't even finish that sentence," He whispers into my ear. I hug him back and we stay that way for a while.

I toss and turn in my bed. I can't sleep. I sit up and gasp. Peter is standing there, watching me. I stay silent, watching him watch me. He slowly grins.

"Good girl. You learned your lesson," He whispers. I grit my teeth and walk over to my closet. I grab an outfit and use magic to put it on me so Pan doesn't see me change. I look at him for a moment before walking outside and grabbing my bow and arrow for archery practice. I shoot bullseyes until I start splitting arrows, then I climb a tree and look over Neverland. It's so peaceful. And then he's beside me. I tighten my grip on the tree branches so I don't lash out.

"I'm sorry," He says carefully. I jump and almost fall out of the tree, but I have grace, so I end up upside down straddling the branch. He snorts and helps me sit back up. I say the most logical thing possible.

"Uhhhh." He laughs.

"I get carried away. Just- please stop ignoring me," He asks. I nod and absentmindedly fiddle with my necklace. Peter wraps his hand around my wrist and brings it closer, staring at the necklace in my hand.

"Dark Fairy dust?" He breathes. I nod and snatch my hand back.

"Don't worry, because unless you give it to me, I can't take it," He assures me. I nod. Killian- oh, I can't even. Why would he betray me like that? I look down and see that breakfast has started, so I climb down and eat with Ace. When we finish, he takes our leaves (plates) and throws them into the fire before coming back and sitting down with me. He scoots closer to me and we start to joke and talk.

"Ace! Come over here!" Pan orders. He has a nasty look on his face. Ace makes a face at me and I reach up to squeeze his hand before he leaves. Peter takes him to the buildings where Lucas once took me. I shudder.

Ace returns with a black eye and looks very bruised. I jump to my feet and run to him.

"Ace!" I exclaim, reaching out for him. He ducks away and glares at me. I follow him.

"Ace, what's-" I start.

"Get away from me," He warns. I frown and step closer. He slaps my cheek so hard that I stumble back. He gasps and looks over my shoulder, where Peter is standing, looking smug.

"Just stay away, Erica," He hisses. I feel my eyes begin to water, and I run to Tink's hut, holding in the tears.

With a tight voice, I had explained everything since I last saw her.

"Oh, Erica. I'm so sorry," She whispered, before her face slowly changed into Emma's. I scream and back up right into Killian's arms.

"You traitor! PETER! HELP!" I scream, before Killian wraps his hand around my mouth. I wriggle and stomp on his foot. Regina emerges from the ladder, dragging Tink. I stop protesting.

"You let us put this cuff on you and we'll let her live," She offers. I stick my arm out. The cuff slides on and I feel a twinge. Killian releases me. I turn around and knee him. He groans and David roughly pushes me to the floor. I catch my breath when Regina punches me. She drags me into a separate room, a hidden one, and shoves me to the wall. She locks the door behind her. I hear the others protesting.

"Where is camp?" She asks. I shake my head and she chokes me. I gag and claw at her hands. I see everything blurry and dark. She laughs and shoves me to the ground, placing her foot on my stomach and pushing down. I cry out. The pulsing lights grow brighter.

"Where is it? Where is my son?" She screams. I shake my head and she takes out a knife and runs it down my arm. I scream loudly. The door bangs open and the Charmings grab me, whilst Emma and Hook grab Regina. I breathe in ragged breaths. Then I notice something. My arm is glowing. The cuff begins to peel off. I rip it off and appear back at camp. I hear laughter and it makes my head pound. It's so loud. I stumble.

"E-Erica?" Tootles asks. Curly joins him and they stare at me. Why are there two of each of them? I blink and I see one of each of them again. Peter turns, face bright with laughter. Then it fades. My eyes widen and I wave a hand over my body, healing the wounds. He storms over.

"Who did that?" He asks quietly.

"Did what?" I ask innocently. He huffs.

"This isn't a joke, Erica!" He exclaims. He walks away. I scan the crowd of lost boys and spot Ace sitting alone. I approach him slowly and sit down beside him.

"What did I tell you?" He asks slowly, angrily.

"What did I do?" I whine. He doesn't answer, so I lean over and look at him. He shoves me backward.

"Please," He says quietly. I scramble to my feet and look at his bruises.

" _Ace! Come over here!" Peter orders. He has a nasty look on his face._ I gasp and stomp over to him. He appears to be arguing with Felix.

"Go away," I tell Felix. He starts to protest, but I shove him away. He holds up his hands in mock surrender and backs off.

"What did you do to Ace?" I ask in a controlled voice.

"What?" He asks.

"This isn't a joke, Peter!" I whisper furiously.

"Ah. Now- when someone asks you something-" He starts, but I start to walk away. He grabs me and pulls me in so my back is touching his chest. He then whispers in my ear.

"I think you've forgotten… that you're my property," He whispers, lips moving against my ear.

"And when I want something from you, I get it, _love_ ," He whispers, with a low laugh. I freeze, not wanting to get beat up again. He backs away and I walk over to get food.

I've finished my wash and am about to go to camp, when I spot someone. Maybe it's a Native! I don't think I've ever seen one before. I walk closer. It _is_ a Native! It smiles and kicks me in the gut. It has a friend, who pulls me up and wraps a hand around my mouth while the other draws his knife and starts to tease me with the blade. He draws it down my leg and I try to scream. I appear behind them and use magic to blow them backwards. They run away like babies. I laugh triumphantly and have a grin on my face all the way back to camp. Pan sees me and frowns.

"What happened?" He asks. I'm confused, until the sharp pain in my leg reminds me. I feel silly as I heal it.

"Yeah, um. I ran into a couple of Natives, but I took care of them," I reply. He smiles and we appear in the woods. Alone. He steps forward and kisses my neck. He moved to my jawline, then back to my neck. My breath catches. Dang it!

"N-no," I whisper. Pathetic. I clear my throat. "No." He laughs and stares into my eyes. He shrugs and he holds out- hot chocolate? Oh, I love this stuff.

"I love this stuff! Thank you," I say happily. I suddenly feel woozy. My eyelids feel heavy. I collapse into his waiting arms. I feel the hot chocolate stain my shirt.

I am lying on the floor of someone's room in my tank top, gagged. I sit up. Peter's room. I'm an idiot. My wrists are tied behind my back and my ankles are tied together. I'm wearing a cuff on each hand. I manage to sit on the bed.

"Who is my property now? Hmm?" Peter whispers. I jerk forward and he comes into view from behind me. He's being an idiot. When he lets me go, I'm going to slug him!

"Aw, poor Erica," Peter says with a fake pout. **A/N: Again, if you're uncomfortable you can skip this part.** He pulls down the gag and presses his mouth to mine. Even though I'm mad at him… he pulls back and kisses my neck and then my mouth again. He pulls me closer and kisses me harder. When he breaks away, I frown. I'm tied up. By him. And now he's- now he's kissing me again. This time he pulls away and is done. I glare at him. **A/N: And we're good!** He pulls off my cuffs and unties me.

"You see? You are my property," He says brightly.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thank you, bloody red, for leaving that nice comment! Whoever comments will get a mention in the story! Sadly, so far she's been the only commentator. Bloody red, you're our first comment!Thanks, guys!**

I sit in a log in deep thought. Suddenly, a hook is pressed up against my neck.

"Traitor," I whisper. Killian comes around, hook still against my neck.

"Why the bloody hell do you keep saying that?" He asks. He looks confused. I bet I do, too. I show him my necklace. He gasps.

"Oh, bloody hell. Erica," He whispers. I nod.

"I- must have forgotten. I had been trapped under a curse! Oh, Erica," He breathes.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry to do this," I say with a sigh. I kick him in his stomach. He bends over and I walk back to camp. I find Henry and sit by him.

"I'm Erica," I say. He smiles up at me and we shake hands. And then Peter is in front of us. (The crowd boos.)

"I need you for Hero Baiting, Erica. Yes, I stole that name from you. Yes, they may attack you and no they will not kill you," He answers my questions before I can speak them. I groan looooong. He folds his arms impatiently.

"I don't want to," I say finally. He slaps me. Henry gasps and moves in front of me.

"You shouldn't hurt people!" He exclaims. Peter smirks and lifts an eyebrow.

"That eyebrow has its own zip code," I mutter. Peter brushes past Henry and stands in front of me.

"What? Didn't hear you," He whispers and turns his ear toward me.

"I said," I start in a whisper, then shout. "THAT EYEBROW HAS ITS OWN ZIP CODE!" Everyone in camp turns and stares with their jaws dropped. So does Peter. I burst out laughing. He slaps me.

"Keep doing that and I'm sure my skin will build up resistance," I casually comment. He appears with me in the woods and is behind me. He tugs on my hair so I move my head back, exposing my neck. He holds a knife to it.

"I'm tired of your insolence," He whispers. "Constantly having to put up with you. Aside from your attitude, you might be the best Lost One yet. I cannot afford to lose you, but you need a lesson." He takes the knife away and turns me around. **A/N: Yeah so skip if you want...** He presses his lips firmly against mine and his hands go around my waist. I almost sigh. He hoists me up against a tree and I wrap my legs around his hips and he kisses me again. He moves to my neck and I groan. He lets me down and catches his breath.

"Now- now you're mine," He whispers, twirling the turquoise lock of hair in his hand. **A/N: And we're done.**

"I am not property!" I insist. He shoves a cuff on my arm. I groan. Then, my hand moves. What? Then my leg moves to the side, and I trip over. He laughs as I pick myself up and start to twirl.

"Stop!" I scream. Peter makes me back up into a tree and press myself into it. I am pressed so that I can't breathe, and he laughs even more. Then, to make matters worse, the heroes make a show. I struggle against his magic, but I still can't breathe.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Emma shouts. Peter laughs.

"To her? Oh, she deserves it. I can do whatever I want to her, anyway. So- you are here for Henry. And confronting me will help? Because I can just- leave," Peter says brightly. My eyes flutter close.

"Let her go, and we'll talk," Regina says curtly. I open my eyes to see Peter smile and I fall to the ground. I concentrate on the cuff and it peels off of my skin. Peter grabs my wrist and pulls me to his side. He wraps his arm around my waist and looks expectantly at the heroes. My cheeks flush. They shouldn't see me like this. Weak. I shove his arm away and point my dagger at his neck.

"Erica," He says warningly. I grit my teeth.

"Erica, I swear, once we get back to camp," He mutters. I put the dagger away and walk back to camp.

And trouble is waiting for me. Justin is in my cabin.

"I heard that you...have magic. And I also heard that you are too powerful to wear just one cuff," He says, walking to me. I stiffen. So quickly that I almost didn't see it, he shoves two cuffs on me. I back up to the door, but he darts in front of it and smiles. Then, he blows something in my face and I pass out.

"Oooh," I moan, waking up. "You must have _really_ bad breath." I state. Then I sit up in- dun, dun, _dun_! The torture chamber! Whoop-de-do! I stand up and sway. I hurt all over, sharp pains instead of aches. I hiss and grab my side. When I remove my hands, they have blood on them. I walk outside confused, but whoever did this to me cannot have satisfaction. I wave my hands over the wound and curse. The cuffs. I trudge into camp annoyed, looking for Peter. I ignore the pain in my side.

"Erica!" Peter calls. I look at him and shove my hands in front of him.

"Off," I say simply. He pulls them off and pockets them. I close my eyes and heal myself. I open my eyes.

"Erica, what happened?" He asks anxiously.

"Ummm… Justin was in my cabin, he put the cuffs on me, and knocked me out. But I'm fine, so… yeah, you can just stay away from me now," I suggest. I walk over to Justin.

"Why did you leave me there?" I ask. He frowns.

"Me? Is it really a big deal that I left you in your room?" He asks. I pause.

"No, you left me in the 'torture chamber'," I clarify. He shakes his head.

"I left you in your room- and I owe you an apology. But I don't know who- did they _hurt_ you?" He asks worriedly.

"Um...yeah. But I healed myself. Anyway, it's not a big deal, so I'm just gonna…" I trail off, making my way to Henry. I sit down beside him and smile.

"We didn't get properly introduced. I am Erica. I am the first Lost Girl and I am a practitioner of magic. I'm still learning, though," I quickly add on. He smiles.

"I'm Henry. My parents are Emma and Baelfire and Regina. Emma and Regina are here, I know it," He says sadly. I grip his small hand.

"I- I can let them see you," I whisper. His face lights up. I put a finger to my lips.

"But you can't be there in person. Here's what you have to do," I whisper again.


	18. Chapter 18

I step into the heroes' camp. They all spin around and face me. Regina draws a fireball and Emma steps forward menacingly.

"Where's your owner?" Regina taunts. Snow gives her a warning look and Hook frowns, confused.

"I'm here to help you see Henry. I can't take him away from Peter, but I can show you him, and you can talk," I promise. The fireball goes away and the two women rush toward me. I point to the ground and bring up a swirling image.

"Mom! Mom! You're in Neverland! I knew you would come," Henry exclaims. I smile to myself and leave them to talk. Killian approaches me. I wipe all expression off of my face.

"Your- your owner? Why did she ask that?" He asks anxiously. I fist my hands.

"That is _none_ of your business," I whisper. He closes his eyes briefly and I turn around. They are still talking. I walk up behind the two moms.

"When will- oh, no!" Henry drops his voice to a whisper before his face disappears and Pan's appears. I duck behind Regina.

"Talking to your little boy? You can come out now, Erica. Stupid, stupid girl. At least you didn't betray us. That will keep you from being a traitor. But you are still a naughty girl. Come back to camp, Erica," He says dangerously before my mirror thing disappears. I sigh and start out of camp.

"Erica!" Killian stops me. I turn around and shake my head.

"Please, you can stay with us," Snow begs. I transport myself to Peter. He is turned around, and he is watching Henry, who is in a cage. Henry's eyes widen as he sees me and Pan turns around. I take a step back and he laughs. Henry peers out of the cage. Peter steps an arm's length away and punches me in the gut. I whimper, and he kicks my feet out from under me. He crouches down and pins my arms out.

"You let him have hope. You didn't mean to spoil my plans, but you _are_ starting to," He whispers before slapping me. I start to tremble, but I keep my face expressionless. He laughs and whips out a knife. He puts it to my neck. I try to press my head back to put some distance between me and it, but he nicks my neck. I frown and look at the knife.

"P-Pan? Did you poison me?" I whisper. He laughs.

"Poi- oh my god," He whispers. He lets me go and runs his hands through his hair and paces back and forth. He's muttering and cursing. I stand up.

"Dreamshade! That was the knife that I coated with dreamshade," He groans. I frown and suddenly there's two of him.

"Woah, a twin?" I breathe. He whips toward me and frowns.

"What?"

"Your twin! It's… and… I…" I breathe shallowly and stumble.

"Erica!" Henry shouts. I raise my eyebrows and fall on my back. Peter picks me up and I smile at the blur he calls a face. No offense, but that's really blurry.

"You're awake," Ace exclaims. I sit up.

"How- how am I still alive?" I ask hesitantly.

"Peter used a bit of magic, but you did the rest yourself. You were…" Ace trails off. He steps toward the bed and I back up. He looks confused.

"Why- oh. Listen, I'm sorry, but… Peter," He explains simply. The door bangs open and I press myself against the back of my bed.

"Peter says get out," Pan said calmly. He smiles at Ace as he made his way out. Like an actual smile. Then he closes the door and looks at _me._ With venom.

"I'm sorry. But that's simply not enough, what happened to you," He says in a sad tone. I frown and feel my eyelids getting heavy…

And I open them and gasp. What? I must have gotten knocked out. I'm on the floor of Peters's room, with a cuff on each arm, and my wrists are tied to a rope that is tied to a metal circle the size of my palm near the floor of Peter's room. I look around. His bed is on the opposite end of the room and there is a glass of water beside me.

"You see, the only place that I can keep my eye on you the most is in my room. For the next week, this your cage," Peter explains. I jump and look behind me. Being held captive like this… the memories hit me like a brick. The Native man. The torture. Getting back to camp. The depression.

"I-the- but… I remember the Natives capturing me! I mean I'm not depressed… why am I talking to you?" I ask myself before turning around. I really don't care about the Native thing, but it would have been nice to know about my endangered life. I focus on the subject at hand- I am trapped.

I stir when I hear footsteps. It is dark now and Peter is going to bed, I guess. He crawls under his sheet and remembers me, I guess, because he sits up and looks right at me. I look at the ground.

"Goodnight, Erica," He whispers. I curl up on the floor and face the wall. A cage. My eternity will be my cage. Here for eternity. That is the real punishment. My hatred for Snow grows. She ripped my memories away and sent me here.

I wake up as the sun starts to emerge. I stand up and stretch, with the exception of my arms. I bend over backwards and listen to the satisfying popping sounds. Aaah.

"Morning, sunshine," Peter announces sarcastically. I stare at him. Late last night, I had been trying to get comfortable and I accidentally tugged on my rope. I got shocked. Painfully. I had shrieked, but I didn't wake anyone, and I had collapsed, panting.

"I was trying to get comfortable last night and I shocked myself," I greet him. He sits up and the sheets fall off of him slowly. He blinks once, then again. His hair's all messed up, too. I roll my eyes and turn around. After a few moments of silence, I turn back around and see Pan still in bed staring at me sleepily.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes, get up already," I complain. Peter frowns and swings his legs over the bed and walks into another room. My guess is the bathroom. After a few minutes, he comes back out and his hair is back to normal. He walks over to me and takes the rope from the circle and walks me to the bathroom. I feel like a dog.

"My name is Spotty," I mutter. Peter turns around and gives me a strange look, but doesn't say anything. He ties the rope to a circle outside of the bathroom and points to it.

"Unh, unh, unh. No way. I can't close the door like that. And I can't even do anything with my hands tied," I protest. He sighs.

"I'll cast a spell so I will know if you try to leave," He says tiredly. He unties me and casts that spell. I trudge into the bathroom and lock the lock. I use the toilet and wash my hands.

"Do not touch the comb! The brush is fine, but if you touch the comb, I'll…" He trails off.

"Keep me prisoner in a box?" I ask sarcastically.

"You can take a shower," Peter adds. I eye the shower and strip quickly. Shower! A real one! Once I am done, I dress hurriedly and brush my hair. Once my waist length hair is smooth and shiny, I open the door and thrust my hands toward Peter. He snaps his fingers and I'm back on the floor practically across the room tied to the metal circle thingie. I give Peter the stink eye as he watches me.

"Shouldn't you be doing Lost Boyish stuff?" I huff. His mouth twists into a smile.

"It's far more entertaining to watch you. Felix is handling the boys," He informs me. I peer out of the window. Ace sees me and frowns. I give him a sarcastic smile, then a frown and slowly sink back away from the window. I turn around.

"Ace saw me in your room. Now he's gonna think stuff until I tell him not to think stuff because you are just a jerk that couldn't keep me anywhere else," I complain loudly. Peter crouches down in front of me and runs his hands down my arms and strokes the back of my neck.

"We can do stuff if you want," He whispers. I roll my eyes. He smiles. I narrow my eyes dramatically and scrunch up my nose. He laughs. Dear lord, this boy is insane.


	19. Hey, everyone!

Hi, guys! So I am thinking about making a new Peter Pan story... what do you think?


End file.
